


Tales from Aria

by Shanejayell



Category: Aria (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 06:56:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21370012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shanejayell/pseuds/Shanejayell
Summary: Short yuri fics from the series Aria
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters from Aria or Aqua, I'm just borrowing them for awhile.

Aria the Animation: Alice in Wonder

Alice Carroll could date the day her life really began to change to when she first met Akari and Aika. She had been practicing with her gondola out in a section of the shore with treacherous currents when she came across the two singles, struggling with the water. Both seemed surprised to see a pair with such skill, but while Aika became angry Akari's eyes were filled with gentle wonder.

Akari Mizunashi was so different from the shy, self controlled Alice that she found herself becoming fascinated by her. Akari seemed to be able to find joy in almost anything, living her life with a zest that Alice could barely imagine. She followed Akari when she took the obnoxious Akatsuki on a tour of the city and saw how she charmed the abrasive young man, and even found herself joining in as a guide.

Despite Alice's greater skill she realized Akari was farther along in becoming an Undine. Unlike Alice it seemed Akari already had the spirit of a good undine within her, and it was only a matter of time until she brought it out. And watching her Alice began to understand what she needed to do to become a better undine...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Athena Glory smiled across the table at her student as the undines of Orange Planet hurried to prepare for their day. "Going out for more group training today?" she asked, her short purple hair falling around her face, both of them sitting down for breakfast.

"Yes," Alice smiled, silently thanking Akari for helping her out with this relationship, too. For a long time Alice had been unaware of how much Athena did for her and Orange Planet, but Akari had helped her to finally see. She brushed back her flowing green hair, "Do you, Akira and Alicia have something planned for us?"

"No, not today," Athena chuckled warmly.

Athena, Akira Ferrari and Alicia Florence were the three mentors of her, Aika and Akari, as well as being known on Aqua as the three legendary Water Fairies. They were considered to be the best Undines as well as being old friends. It had rather shocked Alice, Akari and Aika to hear that their mentors had also trained together when they were younger like they did, but it also seemed strangely right, too.

Athena absentmindedly poured the whole container of sweet syrup into her drink as she added, "I did want to tell you that Akira is taking Aika out on a training trip, so I think it'll just be you and Akari." She took a drink then stiffened, her eyes widening as she realized her drink was far too sweet, again.

"Ah," Alice fought back a giggle at the expression on her friend's face, "you never change, ma'am."

"No," Athena agreed as she tried to dilute her drink, "I suppose not."

"Maa, Maa!" the little cat stumbled her way through the crowd and Alice knelt to pick her up, stroking the kitten tenderly.

"Hello, Maa-kun," Alice smiled as the little cat rubbed herself happily against her hand, purring away madly.

"Sorry Alice," one of the girls rushed over, "she got away from us again."

"Just don't lose her," Alice chided gently, "or we'll have to have Athena sing Maa-kun back out of hiding again."

"Maa!" the cat agreed cheerfully as she was carried off.

"I'll see you later," Athena smiled warmly as she got up to go, Alice also realizing it was time for her to head out too.

The city of Neo-Venezia was already awakening even this early in the morning, the Sylphs beginning their air deliveries even as boats began to make their way down the canals. The gondolas weren't the fastest way to get around the city but that was part of the charm, taking a leasurely ride with a lovely lady.

Alice called out greetings to the other Orange Planet Undines as she made her way to her trainee's gondola, her uniform skirt swirling around her legs. She carefully stepped aboard then used her oar to push off from the shore, drifting out onto one of the many canals criss-crossing Neo-Venezia. Gracefully she eased her oar into the water, feeling the current through the wood as she guided her craft into the current.

Akari was waiting at their usual spot to meet, sitting with the cat President Aria on the shore as they munched on pastries. She waved cheerfully as Alice neared, calling out, "Good morning."

"Morning," Alice found herself smiling back almost unwillingly. It happened a lot around Akari, her energetic personality making Alice smile and say sappy things. President Aria bowed to her and Alice bowed back, smiling at him too.

"Here," Akari offered her a bun and Alice sat down beside her, eating happily as they watched the sun glimmer on the water.

"So what do you want to do today?" Alice asked curiously between bites.

"I thought we'd stick with the city today," Akari said as she finished her bun, "we need to practice in traffic too."

"That makes sense," Alice agreed. She looked a bit sheepish, "We'll need to try to work on our singing too."

"Do we have to?" Akari laughed shyly.

"I think so," Alice nodded firmly. They got up together as she asked, "Do you want to go together or take both gondolas?"

"Together," Akari said with a nod, tying up her gondola to the pier as she climbed aboard with Alice.

Alice steadied her with her hand and felt a rush as she took Akari's hand in her's. It felt so good that she stiffened a moment, then made herself relax as she guided Akari to a seat. "Here you go, President Aria," Alice smiled as she lifted the cat in, too.

They took turns navigating the channels between buildings, smoothly and not-so-smoothly making their way through the town as they each tried to play tour guide. Both were improving their memories and prompting each other, trading little known facts about the sights all around them.

"You're getting better," a smiling Alice noted as Akari finished describing the city's busy spaceport.

"Thanks," Akari flashed a smile as a larger boat slipped by, two Orange Planet undines talking cheerfully to the passengers.

"So, do you want to try singing first?" Alice asked, smiling.

"Rock, paper scissors?" Akari suggested and Alice laughed. They played a quick game and Akari lost, giving in to singing with a sigh. She stood nervously on the end of the boat, taking a shaky breath.

Alice smiled up at her encouragingly, "You can do it, Akari."

Akari tilted her head back and sang, her voice ringing out gracefully across the water. She wasn't as good as Athena, Alice knew, but she still made a shiver run down Alice's spine. Her eyes shone as she raised her voice to the skies, singing a silly sweet song that seemed to suit her almost perfectly.

Akari trailed off, smiling sheepishly. "I hope that was alright," she said, blushing.

Alice smiled up at her, "You did great."

"Well, at least I had fun," Akari answered wryly. She sat down as Alice stood, "Good luck!"

Alice took her place at the stern of the ship, her long green hair flowing around her as she cleared her throat. 'She's so cute,' Alice found herself thinking as she looked down at Akari. The ballad she sang was old, a love song, and one that Alice had practiced more than once over her time as a undine.

"Wow," Akari breathed out as Alice finished singing, "incredible!"

"Thanks," Alice smiled shyly.

"I wish I could have someone feel like that towards me," Akari mused softly, blushing.

Alice nearly said something then, but held her tongue. Now wasn't the time, she knew. "Someday, maybe you will," she answered instead, smiling at her friend. She took the oar into her hands as she added, "Let's see where we can go now."

"Yeah," Akari agreed as they let the current move them forward once more.

'Someday,' Alice repeated to herself, 'someday, Akari.'

End

Notes: It's not canon that Alice might be carrying a torch for Akari, but it's not impossible either. Unlike Aika and most of the other characters Alice remains unattached, and she has a very close friendship with Akari..


	2. Akira's Day

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters from Aria, I'm only borrowing them for awhile. This also has yuri, so if that's not your thing skip it!

Aria the Animation: Akira's Day

Akira Ferrari smiled as the Undine gracefully pushed her gondola along the waterway, her long black hair flowing in the breeze as the uniform of Himeya Company swirled around her body. She eased the path through the water by carefully turning the oar, slowing as she neared where the woman waited.

Swiftly Akira let her eyes roam over the woman, taking in her features. Short brown hair fell into her eyes as she put her hands in her short's pockets, shifting nervously. She was well muscled and fit, the style of clothes she wore marking her as a visitor from Manhome. She was a bit pale, too in her simple t-shirt, so she either hadn't been out much in the sunlight or had just started her vacation.

"Miss Ferrari?" the woman called, her lips curling up in a smile.

Akira stopped the gondola with barely a bump, her own smile professionally welcoming. "And you're Erica," she asked, "who called earlier to make a appointment?"

"Yes," Erica's smile widened as she relaxed a little.

Akira put one foot on the shore as she expertly braced against a railing and offered a hand. "Then welcome aboard," she said.

"Thank you," Erica took her hand, her fingers squeezing just a little as she stepped aboard, then letting go as she settled on the cushioned seat.

With smooth efficiency Akira took her position at the end of the gondola, smiling slightly as she felt Erica's gaze on her legs. "Would you like a tour?" she asked politely, "Or do you have a certain destination in mind?"

"A tour, please," Erica's voice was just a bit husky as she continued, "I'd love to see where you take me."

Akira's lips twitched as she fought back a chuckle. "Then let's see what we can see," she said, rather suspecting what her guest wanted.

There was a certain art to guiding a newcomer to Neo-Venezia, and many considered Akira to be a expert at it. She swiftly assessed a customers interests through casual conversation then shaped the tour to match. And all the while she felt the woman's eyes follow her movements almost as much as the city she was supposed to be seeing.

The gondola sailed on through the city, down the lanes and under bridges as Erica looked about, wide eyed. Akira narrated their voyage, talking about the sights and the special events that took place at different times in the city. The blue sky reflecting on the water was almost like sailing on a mirror, the city swirling around them.

"So Carnival in a big party across the city," Erica sat back as she watched Akira's muscles ripple as she used the oars, "and everyone wears masks?"

"Yes," Akira agreed, her eyes twinkling as she twisted her wrist slightly to raise a muscle on her arm, "and with everyone in masks we all get into all kinds of trouble."

Erica smiled up at Akira, "And what kinds of trouble do you get into?"

Akira winked, "Every kind."

A pretty blonde was passing over the canal, her shimmering white dress fluttering in the breeze. She smiled as she saw them and called out, "Akira!"

"Hi, Elise!" Akira called back politely. "I see you're back to wearing summer dresses."

"Do you like it?" Elise smiled warmly, "I'll show you what I wear with them the next time I ride with you."

Akira felt a blush color her cheeks as Erica looked on with amusement. "Oh?" she asked, smiling wickedly.

She chuckled softly as Akira explained, "It's not as bad as it sounds. The last time she rode with me we stopped for lunch at a fountain, a girl bumped her and she fell in."

Erica laughed softly, "How did she manage...?"

Akira turned them down a side alley, the shadows lengthening as they moved between two buildings, "I leant her my spare uniform until her clothes dried."

"That might be fun," Erica murmured as they moved slowly between several old poles, left there as anchors some time ago.

"Miss Akira," Erica murmured softly, "it was Lucille who suggested you to me."

Akira felt her eyes widen slightly in recognition as she guided them expertly through the passage. "And did she tell you everything about her trip?" she asked cautiously, her body humming a bit in rememberance of that trip.

"Oh yes," Erica purred softly, looking at Akira with a certain hunger.

Akira smiled back, rather liking the woman's frankness. Changing the subject she asked, "Would you like to get some lunch?"

Erica looked a little disappointed, "Certainly."

Expertly Akira guided them down a certain alley, then surprisingly pushed open the doors to a older shell of a building. Within was a surprisingly beautiful calm lake of water, lit by streams of light coming both from the broken windows and holes in the roof far above.

"It's... beautiful," Erica murmured as Akira guided them to a stop in the middle of the abandoned structure in one of the pools of light.

"I discovered it several months ago," Akira said as she tied them up to a old beam, "it's both peaceful and private." She gracefully climbed down to sit beside Erica, reached down to open a panel in the front of the seating area to reveal a cooler and thermos.

"Do you always come prepared?" Erica said, pleasantly surprised.

Akira unpacked the food as she chuckled slightly, "I try." She dished up food for each of them then sat back, meeting the other woman's curious gaze. "I brought Lucille here, too."

"Oh?" Erica looked surprised.

Akira took a slice of meat and ate slowly, her tongue flickering to catch the salty grease off her fingers. "Here," she offered a slice to Erica and watched as the woman nibbled gently. "As I said," she murmured as she kissed her, "it's very private."

"Hmm," Erica moaned softly as Akira kissed her lingeringly, their bodies pressing close together. She pulled back only reluctantly as Akira bent to nibble her ear, then down the graceful curve of her neck.

Akira savored the salty skin, almost feeling the woman's shimmering desire. She had been nearly obvious in her need almost as soon as she boarded the gondola but Akira loved the chase as much as the catch. Teasing the woman with her movements had made this final moment so much the better, at least in Akira's case.

Soon Erica was sprawled backwards on the gondola, her cries echoing through the building as Akira's skillful fingers stroked her to climax. Panting and moaning she lay limp for a moment, only rising to push her sweat soaked hair out of her eyes.

"Thank you," Erica managed to get out weakly, a faint blush coloring her cheeks.

"You're welcome," the still surprisingly neat Akira answered as she poured her a glass of chilled tea. "Here," she offered it with a smile.

Erica took it and drank, sighing in pleasure. She gave Akira a shy smile as she gestured to the still dressed undine, "Could I...?"

"I'm fine," Akira reassured her as she took out a damp cloth and helped Erica clean up.

They left not long after, Erica much more relaxed like the tensions of her life had been left behind in that empty house. She left a generous tip as Akira dropped her off near that pier by her hotel. "Thank you for everything," Erica said awkwardly.

"It was my pleasure," Akira reassured her with a smile. "Maybe you can ride with me again sometime..."

Erica beamed, "I'd like that very much."

End

Notes: A running gag in Aria is how popular Akira is with female customers... and I thought it might be fun to suggest why. *lol* Totally the product of my imagination, tho one could argue there might be something between her and Alicia.


	3. Return to the Traghetto 1

Aria: Return to the Traghetto

After Akari Mizunashi graduated to Prima Undine and took over running Aria Company, she found herself busier than she had ever thought possible. The retirement of her mentor Alicia Florence had been a shock, and Akari found herself striving to live up to her legacy. The undine known as 'Snow White' was one of the three legendary 'Water Fairies' and Akari feared that her skills as 'Aquamarine' would fail to measure up.

Bookings dipped the first few weeks, but then rose up again as Akari's reputation began to spread. Like many talented people Akari was largely unaware of her own gifts, and how well she was regarded by others. Already on Aria there was talk of the next generation of 'Water Fairies' made up of 'Orange Princess,' 'Aquamarine' and 'Rosen Queen.' However all three women were largely unaware of this, though their mentors took great pride in it.

One thing that Akari most regretted was how hard it was for her to connect with her closest friends, Aika and Alice. Aika was the head of 'Himeya Rosen,' the first branch office of Himeya Company, and her duties there ate up most of her time. And over at Orange Planet Alice was striving to live up to both being called 'Orange Princess' and jumping right from Pair to Prima Undine. Of the three of them, Akari was the one with the most flexible schedule, as the sole employee of Aria company she could book trips on days she wanted to work, and politely refuse on days she didn't want to.

On her days off Akari proudly wore her Aria Company uniform, or if not that at least clothes in the matching colors. Of course there were days she wanted to go out incognito, and she chose more casual dress, but she was often recognized as 'Aquamarine' anyway. On those days she did her shopping, saw the sights and looked for places to take her customers too, as well as seeing friends.

Frequently tourists was a undine sitting on the piers, talking to the the singles working the Traghetto, the large gondolas that feried people across the Grand Canal. It took two singles to operate, cooperating to guide them across the water. Akari had worked there not long before graduating, and had enjoyed meeting the women working there.

"Yo!" Ayumi K. Jasmine smiled, her scruffy hair a mess as usual under the Himeya Company cap. They had just finished a trip so it was another groups job to take the traghetto, the young woman relaxing on the pier in the afternoon sunlight.

"Hello," Akari smiled as she sat beside her, relaxing in the sun. She gave her a impish look, "Had to train anyone as terrified as I was, lately?"

Ayumi laughed, "No, no one quite that bad."

When Akari had come down to work the traghetto she had been terrified she was going to screw up, somehow. The three girls she had worked with, Ayumi, Atora and Anzu were all kind to her, each offering advice and tips on how to handle the large gondolas. In light of the troubles two of them were having Akari had been startled at how kind they were...

"How are Anzu and Atora doing?" Akari asked a bit nervously, dreading the answer.

Anzu and Atora were singles at Orange Planet, and the Undine they were training under was a harsh taskmaster. She never praised them, it seemed, or offered any help and both girls had flunked the Prima Undine exam several times. Atora had even considered giving up trying to be a Prima, though she had been encouraged b y both Akari and Anzu.

"Better," Ayumi smiled slightly. She gave Akari a thoughtful look, "Did you tell anyone about their situation?"

Akari blinked, "Well, I mentioned it to my friends Aika and Alice..."

Ayumi nodded firmly as she said, "That would explain it, then." As Akari looked at her questioningly she explained, "Well, I'd guess Alice talked to Athena, who then brought it up to someone higher up at Orange Planet. It seems that someone is not happy with their teacher and has reassigned both Atora and Anzu to another Prima."

"That's good, isn't it?" Akari asked.

"Very good," Ayumi grinned,. "both of them are a lot happier." She patted Akari on the shoulder as she said, "Thank you."

"I didn't mean...," Akari started, blushing.

"Maybe," Ayumi told her, "but you made something good happen." Seeing that Akari was uncomfortable she looked out over the water, giving her a chance to calm down. "So, how does it feel to be a Prima Undine?" she asked.

"Not much different than a single," Akari admitted, "except the pay's better and the pressure is higher." Ayumi looked at her in surprise and Akari smiled, "Not that I don't enjoy my work, but it was easier being a single. I could shrug off mistakes more than I can now."

"I hadn't thought of it quite that way," Ayumi admitted.

Akari looked away, a slight blush on her face. "I haven't asked Aika because I don't want to embarrass her, but... how are things going for her at Himeya Rosen?" she asked sheepishly.

Ayumi laughed softly, patting her on the shoulder. "Don't worry, Aika is doing fine," she reassured her with a grin. "We're pretty proud of our 'Rosen Queen' actually," she admitted, "she's even developing the sort of fans Akira tends to get."

"Really?" Akari grinned.

"She has fangirls," Ayumi agreed, "not to mention a few singles and pairs who idolize her,." She looked amused, "She's not quite sure what do do about them, yet."

"It's sort of poetic justice," Akari laughed softly as she told her, "Aika had such a crush on Alicia for a long time..."

"And now she's dating Al the Gnome," Ayumi noted dryly before muttering under her breath, "what a waste..."

"Eh?" Akari blinked, but before she could ask what she meant they were interrupted by a loud, continuous cry of joy, coming up the dock towards them.

Looking up they saw the normally dignified Anzu and somewhat calm Atora both screaming their brains out as they pelted up the road at them at top speed. Both their Orange Planet caps had fallen off somewhere on the way, and Atora's hair had slipped free of it's ponytail to stream in the breeze. They were grinning madly, and after a moment Akari realized they weren't wearing gloves.

"We did it!" Atora hollered as they ran along, "We did it! We did it! WE DID IT!"

Panting and breathless though she was Anzu still bodily yanked the stunned Akari to her feet and swung her around. "We did it!" the smaller woman beamed, twirling Akari around and nearly lifting her off the ground.

Ayumi had gotten up before Atora could yank her to her feet, but the other girl still crushed her in a hug and swung her around. "Oh, thank you!" she yelled, grabbing Ayumi by the cheeks and kissing the startled woman. She broke the kiss as she added exuberantly, "If you hadn't convinced me to keep trying to pass..."

A blushing Ayumi hugged her as she said, "We all encouraged each other,. Remember?"

Anzu hugged Akari so hard her ribs creaked, "Thank you, too, Akari." Shje smooched her on the cheek quickly, blushing as she said, "I figured you deserved one too."

Akari laughed as she got free of the other girl, looking at the both happily. "I think this calls for a celebration," she said decisively.

"She's right," Ayumi agreed, "especially after all the trouble you had." She swiftly talked another waiting single into taking her place, then the four women took off together. "So," she asked as they set out, "what do you want to do?"

"An early dinner, first," Akari offered as she added, "I'm buying."

"You don't need to...," Atora said, her glasses gleaming in the evening sun as she pulled her hair back into a ponytail.

"We want to," Ayumi told her.

"Besides, I can afford it," Akari added wryly. Aria Company was making more than a tidy profit, though admittedly that was partially because they only had one employee to pay.

Anzu smiled shyly as she said, "My mother never raised me to say no to free food. Lead on."

The three primas and one single made a odd bunch as they traveled together, but they had fun. First they got a big meal, both Anzu and Atora gushing about their new teacher, Alma. In fact they were so overdone in their praise that Ayumi teased them they had a crush, poor Anzu stuttering and blushing scarlet under the accusation.

"Ayumi," Akari chided, chuckling as thjey finished off their meals, "even if they're in love with her, they're both Primas now. It's perfectly all right."

Atora nearly choked on her drink, she was laughing so hard, and even Ayumi grinned. "Meanie," Anzu pouted cutely.

"Don't tell me you never had a crush on your tteacher," Atora said to Akari.

Akari blushed, "Yeah, a little." She smiled ruefully, "Who wouldn't."

Everyone nodded agreement to that, with Anzu and Atora being a bit more unsteady from the wine they had drank. The four left the resturant and moved onto a cozy bar that Ayumi seemed to know. The staff was friendly, if dressed in odd costumes, and refused to serve Akari because she was still too young to drink.

"Don't worry, we'll drink your share," Ayumi winked and Akari had to laugh.

Actually, Ayumi spaced her drinks out, unlike the giddy Anzu and Atora. They drank and chattered joyfully, Akari trying her best to keep ujp, and when some strange music started up had even joined the crowd in dancing. A crowd, Akari noted, that was completely women.

"Ayumi?" Akari said as they watched their friends dance, "I was wondering something."

"Yeah?" Ayumi looked over at her curiously.

"When you said that Aika was dating Al, you commented it was a waste," Akari looked at her curiously, "why is that?"

Ayumi made a face, "I was hoping you hadn't heard that."

"Sorry," Akari smiled, "well?"

Ayumi drank a bit of very nice wine, to stall for time. Seeing that Akari wasn't going to relent she sighed, "You know that Aika held Alicia in a very high regard?" She waited till Akari nodded then continued, "Well, I looked at Aika in the same sort of way, and I'm just disapointed she settled for him."

Akari looked at her gently, then reached out and patted her hand, "I'm sorry."

"Nothing to get weepy over," Ayumi admitted as she smiled back at her, "I knew nothing would ever happen."

"Doesn't mean you didn't dream," Akari said quietly. She drank some fruit juice as she admitted, "I suppose you're one up on me, though."

"Oh?" Ayumi asked.

Akari shrugged, "I've never fallen in love."

The serious conversation stopped when Anzu came back with Atora, and both women dragged Akari and Ayumi out on the dance floor. The steps were strange and the music unfamiliar, but they all had a good time dancing among the strangers. They kept at it for several songs then returned to their table, getting more drinks and snacks.

By about one in the morning they left the bar, supporting the two Orange Planet undines as they had drank and partied rather much more than anyone else. Sharing amused looks Akari and Ayumi carried their friends back to their company's dorms, several singles and pairs coming out to help carry the two women in.

"Thank you very much, Aquamarine," one of the singles said, looking up at Akari in awe.

"It's no trouble," Akari answered as she gently shifted Anzu over to two girls, "they're both friends of mine."

Ayumi walked with Akari, having insisted on escorting her home before going back to Himeya. "I think you just raised their status in their co-workers' eyes," she noted with a laugh.

"I hope not too much," Akari sighed, not used to the high regard she was held in.

"Hmm," Ayumi shrugged slightly. "I really enjoyed tonight," she told her as they walked along the canal together.

"Me, too," Akari agreed, noting that without thinking about it she had taken Ayumi's hand. Just to be safe walking in the moonlight, of course.

"Did you mean what you said in the bar," Ayumi looked at her curiously, "about not having fallen in love?"

"Well, there was my crush on Alicia," Akari admitted wryly, "but other than that, no."

Ayumi squeezed her fingers gently, "I'm sorry. Love can be a wonderful, if painful, thing."

"Well, it'll happen to me eventually," Akari said as they reached the pier on which Aria Company was built. She smiled at Ayumi, "I really enjoyed tonight, thank you."

"Thank you," Ayumi corrected, smiling, "you really made Anzu and Atora's day." She grinned, "Not to mention mine." Stepping a bit closer she met Akari's eyes as she said, "I want to give you something, Akari."

"Hmm?" Akari looked questioningly at her.

Slowly Ayumi bent forward, giving Akari time to move away, but the other girl stood her ground as their lips met. It was a gentle but lingering kiss, and both women were slightly breathless as they finally drew apart.

"I thought you deserved a real kiss, rather than Anzu's kiss on the cheek," Ayumi told her quietly in the silence of the night.

"Thank you," Akari was blushing as she added, "If my first kiss is this good, I guess I can only get better with time."

Ayumi blinked, "I took your first kiss?!"

"NYU!" the voice declared, making them both jump as the massive white Mars cat glared disapprovingly.

"President Aria," Akari laughed, "I hope I didn't make you wait up?"

"Nyui," the cat said much more mildly, standing beside Akari. He gave Ayumi a look, "Nyu?"

"This is Ayumi from Himeya Company," Akari introduced her.

"Charmed," Ayumi bowed a bit.

"Nyu," President Aria bowed back, then lead the way to their home.

"Sorry," Akari smiled as she followed him, "Uhm, can we see each other again?"

"I'd like that," Ayumi called back, watching with some bemusement as they headed up the ramp and inside. "Damn," she murmured to herself as she set off for home, "I feel like I met her father."

End

Notes: I really liked the characters introduced in Episode 4 of Aria, the Origination and wondered what might happen to them. I assumed that Anzu and Atora would make prima undine eventually, and I thought it might be cool that Akari help them celebrate. Ayumi being into girls is something I COMPLETELY MADE UP, however. Sorry. ^_^


	4. Return to the Traghetto 2

Two

Ayumi K. Jasmine smiled as she finished a shift at the large ferry boats, tucking her money away in her Himeya Company uniform. Her boyishly short hair held down by her uniform cap she walked along the canal, her thoughts turning to the events of a few nights ago.

She and Akari, the Undine known as Aquamarine, had been catching up at the docks when their friends Atora and Anzu had arrived, overjoyed from graduating from single to Undine. The four decided to celebrate, and spent a night out on the town. While out, Ayumi had confessed her one time crush on another woman, and had even kissed Akari good night.

'What was I thinking?' Ayumi sighed, fighting down a surge of panic. She liked Akari a lot, but... the woman was a prima undine! She was the famous Aquamarine, one of the new Water Fairies of Aqua! She was so far out of her reach it wasn't funny...

Ayumi walked on, her thoughts drifting as she went over bridges and down lanes, stretching her legs after standing for so long. She took in the scenery of Aqua, the buildings modeled after old earth and taking on their own style on a alien world. Looking around she noticed she was near the branch office of Himeya Rosen, and on impulse walked in to the rose encrusted building, the Himeya logo prominent on the one wall.

The first branch office of Himeya Company was as busy as Ayumi had heard, undines rushing out to take customers around the city or going off shift, paperwork being filed and customers being charmed. And in the middle of the chaos was their beautiful Rosen Queen, Aika Granzchesta, the black haired manager and one of the three new Water Fairies. She handled things with a surprisingly calm confidence, something people who knew her when she was younger would have never expected.

'Like me,' Ayumi freely admitted.

Aika was actually her own age, and she had admired her fellow undine a lot, even though they were both on different paths. Aika had always been groomed to take over Himeya Company and be a Prima, while she had been content to stay a single and work the ferries. Still, they got along well, especially after she had pounded some girls who had picked on Aika...

Ayumi made her way forward to the main desk through the crowd, and Aika looked up in time to see her coming. The black haired girl's face lit up with a happy smile as she said, "Ayumi! What are you doing here?"

"I was in the area," Ayumi admitted with a shrug.

"Arise," Aika told her second in command, "I'm taking a break. Only call me if the building catches on fire."

"Right," the redhead waved back to her casually as Aika walked over to Ayumi, clearly used to having her boss say things like that. Arise's smile was warmly affectionate, and she took over the work quite happily.

"Let's get out of here before the building does catch fire," Aika smiled wryly as the two women hurried outside. They walked to the side of one of the canals and sat down, both sighing as they enjoyed the sunlight.

"Eager to get out of there?" Ayumi teased the other woman gently.

"It's not that I don't love the work," Aika confessed to her ruefully, "but it's a lot more than I ever expected to be doing."

Ayumi nodded as she answered, "That's almost what Akari said."

Aika smiled as she looked at her, "How is Akari? I barely get a chance to see her..."

"She dropped in on me," Ayumi admitted as she summarized their recent visit and celebration of the two Orange Planet graduates.

"Aw," Aika pouted after hearing about the drunken adventure, "I should have had a party when Alice, Akari and I graduated."

"You should have hung out on the Traghetto more often," Ayumi told her smugly, "we know how to party."

Aika laughed at that as she said, "You may be right, though I notice it was Akari who actually suggested the party."

"True," Ayumi conceded, smiling fondly.

Aika looked over at Ayumi, her expression thoughtful as she pieced together certain details of the story. "So," she asked, "you like Akari?"

Ayumi blushed slightly, looking out over the water. "Yeah, I think so," she conceded, "but I'm not sure it's a good idea."

"Why not?" Aika asked, frowning slightly. As Ayumi explained his misgivings Aika shook her head slightly. "You have to ask yourself one thing."

"Oh?" Ayumi asked.

"Does Akari care about any of that?" Aika asked simply. As Ayumi stared at her she smiled wryly, "You know one of the reasons I most like Akari? She didn't care that was the Himeya heir or any of that stuff, she just wanted to be my friend." She turned to looked out over the water as she added, "Do you have any idea how rare that is?"

"Hmm," Ayumi nodded agreement, having helped Aika a bit with that herself. As the heir Aika had faced crushing expectations, even with Akira as her trainer.

"Trust me," Aika put her hand on Ayumi's shoulder and squeezed it gently, "Akari looks beneath the surface of people. She doesn't care what you do, as long as you're happy doing it."

"I think you're right," Ayumi agreed thoughtfully.

Aika dropped her voice as she added, "The only problem you might have is that Akari is a bit of a wierdness magnet."

"Huh?" Ayumi blinked.

Aika grinned, "Just ask Akari about Cait Sith some time. Or the letter from the cat." She winked, "She has a gift for running into the oddest things."

"Okay," Ayumi answered a bit dubiously.

Aika looked back at Himeya Rosen, where her assistant was peeking out the door with a harried expression. She sighed as she told Ayumi, "Looks like I need to get back."

Ayumi got up, brushing off her skirt and then helped pull Aika to her feet. "Thanks for the pep talk," she told her with a smile.

"You're welcome," Aika told her, "and stop in again, all right?" She grinned, "I need someone to rescue me from the paperwork occasionally."

"Will do," Ayumi laughed as she sauntered off, smiling.

It was getting close to sunset and Ayumi should have been heading back to Himeya company. Like many singles and pairs she lived in the company dorm and took advantage of the cafeteria, but tonight she felt the need to walk. Looking out over the canals she nodded hello to familiar Undines, while her steps slowly took her through familiar territory.

Not far from Aria Company Akari Mizunashi was also walking, and Ayumi smiled warmly as she saw her and President Aria. "Good evening,' she called as she caught up to them.

"Hello," Akari smiled warmly.

"Nyu," Aria nodded gravely.

"Off work at the Traghetto?" Akari asked curiously, looking up at the slightly taller girl, her smile warm and kind.

"Yes, a little while ago," Ayumi nodded as they walked as she said,"and I stopped in at Himeya Rosen earlier."

"Nyu!" Aria looked excited and Akari laughed softly.

"Did you see President Himeya?" Akari asked for her president.

"Sorry, I didn't," Ayumi told then, smiling slightly.

"Nyu," Aria drooped a bit.

"He really likes President Himeya," Akari told her quietly, "and he hasn't had a chance to see her lately."

"Ah," Ayumi nodded. She looked down towards Aria as she said, "I'll try to see how she's doing when I go back to Himeya tonight."

"Nyu," Aria nodded with a certain sort of dignity.

"Thank you," Akari smiled, reaching out and squeezing her hand.

"You're welcome," Ayumi flushed a bit. Curiously she asked, "Where are you going?"

"Shopping for dinner," Akari admitted wryly as they walked, "it's been so hectic lately I forgot to earlier." She brightened as she looked at Ayumi, "Do you want to join us?"

"I couldn't...," Ayumi started.

Akari smiled at her gently, "Please, I could use the company."

"Nyu!" Aria sounded offended.

Ayumi quickly told him, "Not that you're not good company, President Aria."

"Nyu," Aria nodded, apparently soothed.

"I haven't really had dinner at home with anyone since Alicia left," Akari confessed to her softly, "I'd really like your company."

Ayumi had heard about how much of a big sister Alicia had been to Akari, and more importantly she couldn't seem to resist the naked appeal shining in the other girl's eyes. "Sure," she smiled back warmly, "I'd love to."

"Good," Akari laughed as they reached the shops, "now, what do you want for dinner?"

"I don't know," Ayumi admitted, "why don't we see what's on special?"

"Lets," Akari agreed as she tugged Ayumi along behind her.

'She has way too much energy,' Ayumi thought to herself wryly as she followed Akari, 'but I think I could get used to it.'

"Nyu!" President Aria pointed to where the beef was on sale.

"Good catch, Mr. President," Ayumi caught up the beef and waved it at Akari as she suggested, "How about a hot pot?"

"Let's do that!" Akari agreed, both of them collecting ingredients eagerly.

To be continued...


	5. Return to the Traghetto 3

Aria: Return to the Traghetto

Three

The hot pot was delicious as the three ate comfortably around the square table. President Aria sat on a chair with a pillow to make him tall enough to eat from the table, but he brought a certain dignity to the meal. Akari Mizunashi smiled brightly as the pink haired woman ate, her long hair tied up to keep it out of the way.

"You're really growing that out," Ayumi K. Jasmine noted, her scruffier hair held back by her Himeya Company cap, "I think it suits you."

"Thank you," Akari smiled brightly. "I wanted to change my look from back when I was a single," she admitted shyly.

"Sort of showing you're now a adult," Ayumi noted wisely.

"Exactly!" Akari nodded.

"Nyu!" President Aria agreed. He made a pointed wave with his bowl, and Ayumi helped refill it for him.

"You have good taste, President," Ayumi complimented him as Akari bit back a giggle.

Looking very dignified Aria ignored the giggles. "Nyu nuy," he said seriously.

Ayumi and Akari refilled their own bowls, and Akari found herself noticing Ayumi's hands. The taller girl's hands and arms seemed stronger than her's, probably from handling the larger ferries. Yet despite their strength those hands were also gentle, like when she held Akari's hand in her's.

"You must get strong arms, working the ferries," Akari noted thoughtfully.

Ayumi pushed back her sleeve and flexed the muscle, making Akari giggle softly once again. "Yeah, it takes some effort," she conceded with a smile. "Though you're pretty damn fit yourself," she noted, reaching out to pat Akari's hand.

Akari felt herself blush slightly, and was a bit surprised by her reaction. She had been honest with Ayumi when she told the other woman she had never been in love, but this was a almost familiar sensation. It was like the happiness she got being around Alicia, soaking up her praise and hoping for her lovely smile.

"Is this love?' Akari wondered to herself as they smiled at each other warmly.

"Nyu," President Aria noted, then the cat wiggled around a bit and then jumped down from the chair onto the floor.

"President?" Ayumi asked, blinking.

"Nyu, nyu," the cat noted as he left the room, presumably to leave them in peace.

"Does he do that often?" Ayumi had to ask, smiling curiously at Akari.

"Not when there's still food on the table," Akari chuckled.

Ayumi laughed softly at that, "That's what eating at Himeya Company is like, too. Nice place, but you need to be aggressive getting your food in the cafeteria."

"I don't think I saw Aika have that kind of trouble," Akari smiled teasingly, remembering her visit to the company some months ago.

"She was the daughter of the head of the company," Ayumi pointed out reasonably, "and I bet you weren't visiting just as a herd of singles were coming in from work."

Akari had to laugh at the mental image of a army of girls descending on the Himeya Company cafeteria, even as Ayumi chuckled. "Sometimes I wish I had been a pair with one of the larger companies," she admitted shyly as they took a drink, adding thoughtfully, "It would have been nice sharing that kind of comradeship."

"I don't know," Ayumi shook her head as she said, "would it be worth it, trading the chance to train under Alicia all on your own?"

"That's true," Akari nodded vigorously, knowing that she wouldn't trade away training under Alicia for anything.

"The grass is always greener on the other side, is I think the Manhome saying," Ayumi flashed a smile, "we always want what we don't have."

"Or at least think it's better than what we had," Akari agreed. She peered into the now nearly empty pot, "I think you should have the last of the meat."

"No, we can share it," Ayumi shook her head.

"You're going to need the energy more than I will tomorrow," Akari said as she used her chopsticks to transfer the food over to Ayumi.

"Thank you," Ayumi smiled at Akari as she said, "but let me give you a treat next time."

Akari leaned over, smirking slightly. "And what kind of treat is that?" she purred.

Ayumi blushed brightly as her mind went to a very dirty place. "I don't know, what are you offering?" she winked.

Akari blushed and laughed, sitting back as she got her chuckles under control. "I guess I'm not the femme fatal type," she laughed, relaxing as she finished off her food.

"Oh, I don't know," Ayumi smiled at her warmly even as she finished her own drink.

Akari smiled at Ayumi fondly, knowing that the other woman would soon have to go home and not wanting the evening to end yet. "Do you want to sit on the dock for a bit?" she asked after the two of them cleared the table and put dishes in the sink.

"I'd love to," Ayumi agreed, the two walking out into the deepening twilight, settling down on the pier and looking out over the water.

The evenings on Aqua were a strangely beautiful, in Akari's opinion. The light from the moons shimmered on the water, cut by the wake of boats gliding across the sea. High above them the stations where the Salamanders worked hung in the night, the massive engines putting out the heat that nudged Aqua's environment into livability. Someday the CO2 and heat would build up enough that they would no longer be needed, but for now the Salamanders worked away.

"It's times like this I'm glad to be here on Aqua," Ayumi mused, echoing Akari's thoughts.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Akari murmured.

"Very," Ayumi said, but this time she was looking fondly at Akari. She noticed Akari shiver slightly and put her arm around her shoulders, "Are you cold?"

"Just a bit," Akari murmured, leaning into Ayumi. The taller girl was warm, and being held by her made Akari feel oddly safe, somehow.

Ayumi held her as they looked out over the gleaming waters, shimmering with moon light. "It too bad we can't take our boats out at night," she noted quietly, "I bet the passengers would love this view from a gondola."

"Oh yes," Akari agreed. She flashed a smile as she added, "And we should get Athena Glory to sing to them."

"She has a incredible voice, doesn't she," Ayumi agreed eagerly. She laughed, "It's one reason I'm glad I'll never become a Prima, I can't carry a tune."

"Really?" Akari looked up at her in surprise, "I like the sound of your voice when you talk. It's very... rich."

"Really, I sing very badly," Ayumi promised, chuckling. She looked at Akari curiously and asked, "How about you?"

"I'm no Athena," Akira laughed, "but I'm not terribly bad, either. I mostly know older songs from manhome, though I've made up a few of my own."

"Could I hear one?" Ayumi asked curiously.

"Oh, no, no, I...," Akari blushed.

Ayumi looked at her entreatingly, making her eyes wider and her bottom lip tremble a bit as she asked, "Please?"

Akari looked at the funny, exaggerated expression and had to laugh. "All right, I'll do it," she agreed, getting up, "but you'd better not laugh."

"I'd never do that," Ayumi promised.

Akari took a deep breath, then puffed it out before breathing deeply from her stomach. Opening her mouth her voice flew as she sang of summer, friends and the changing of the seasons. Akari didn't have the power of a Athena, but there was a sweetness to her song that made Ayumi sigh happily.

As Akari trailed off Ayumi sat there a moment, savoring the song, then opened her eyes to look up at Akari. "Beautiful," she said simply.

Akari blushed red, then smiled shyly, struck by the simple sincerity in the other woman's eyes. "Thank you," she said as she sat back down beside her. She leaned against Ayumi again as she murmured, "I should make you sing something."

"Bad idea," Ayumi shook her head firmly as she explained, "as I said before, I can't carry a tune. Plus, the only songs I know are dirty drinking songs. It'd probably offend the neighbors."

Akari tried to imagine Ayumi perched on the dock singing bawdy drinking songs and burst into giggles. "That would almost be worth it, if only to see the reactions," she laughed as they settled down together on the dock.

"Wouldn't want to damage Aria Company's reputation," Ayumi said firmly.

"You should hear some of the stories grandma has," Akari noted, laying her head on Ayumi's shoulder, "she was wild when she was younger."

"Does that mean you're following in her footsteps?" Ayumi asked a bit warily.

"Tempting, but no," Akari smiled. They sat there is silence a moment, then Akari asked, "How do you know when you're in love?"

Ayumi blinked at the sudden topic change, but rallied quickly. "I think it varies from person to person," she admitted, "for some it's wanting to spend all your time with someone, for others it's a willingness to give up what you're doing for them, and vice versa."

Akari sighed softly as she asked, "Have you met Akatsuki the Salamander?"

"Once or twice," Ayumi admitted, "he's a bit of a jerk."

Akari giggled softly. "We met not long after I arrived on Aqua, and somehow everyone expects we'll fall in love," she sighed. "I like him, but that's not...," she trailed off.

"Just because everyone thinks something doesn't mean it's true," Ayumi pointed out. "You're still a young woman, you have time to find someone to love."

"You think so?" Akari looked up at Ayumi.

Ayumi met Akari's eyes, struck once again by how sweet and kind she was. "Yes," she nodded, "heck, you've only been on Aqua three years! Your heart will tell you when it's time."

Akari nodded firmly, even as she was once again struck by how handsome Ayumi could be. "You're right," she decided, I have all the time I need."

To be continued...

Notes: I was actually considering having Akari end up kissing Ayumi in this episode, but I decided it was too soon for either of them. Akari is noticing Ayumi, but I don't think she's figured out quite what that means, yet.

I was going to pad out the chapter a bit with Akari singing one of the themes from Aria, but I decided that would be a cheat. If you want to know what Akari was singing, it was the ending theme to Aria the Natural.


End file.
